


Stephen Strange X Reader – Too Close

by writeyouin



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Slow Dancing, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Stephen teaches you to dance when the prospect of a wedding comes up.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader, Stephen Strange/You
Kudos: 36





	Stephen Strange X Reader – Too Close

“(Y/N), would you please try to focus?” Stephen requested drily.

He had chosen you as a possible apprentice over a year ago and was allowing you to live in the New York sanctum with him for private tutelage. You had the potential to be his second in command, if only you weren’t so often distracted by matters of everyday life.

“Sorry,” You apologised awkwardly, having just put out a fire that you had caused on an antique Persian rug.

Stephan sighed, repairing the rug with magic and wondering how that spell could have gone so wrong; it was a simple snow spell, yet somehow you had produced fire. When you were focusing on the task at hand, you were limitless, with few mistakes. You could duplicate yourself, transform objects, summon items, and you had dedicated much time into developing a speed spell so you could move at five times your normal speed; you often used that last one to read through the various books in the library, absorbing their knowledge and applying it to your own studies. However, the second you were even slightly distracted, you were useless.

Stephen had often considered ordering you to cut off your ties to the world, leaving al material objects behind as he once had in Tibet. However, every time you came back from a walk covered in the fur of a random dog, or carrying a silly little toy which made you laugh at the prospect of animating it with magic, he couldn’t bear to control you like that. You were amazing because of your passion for life and all that came with it; it was what would make you a great protector of Earth someday. To cut you off from the people and places you loved would only hinder you, and Stephen didn’t wish to see you as a shell of your vibrant self; it would be far too much of a punishment.

Stephen was about to get back to your training, but he heard you muttering under your breath, “One, two, three. Step forward then back, or is it the other way?”

Sighing, Stephen relented, “What is it that’s so distracting today?”

You blushed, realising too late that you had been speaking aloud. You were embarrassed by your situation, but perhaps Stephen could help you; after all, he seemed to be a master of many things besides the arcane arts.

“I’ve… been invited to a wedding.”

“Okay,” Stephen’s eyes narrowed in confusion as he tried to surmise the problem, “And?”

“The best man asked me.”

“And you don’t like this best man?”

“I like him just fine…”

Stephen felt a prick of unwarranted jealousy at your statement. He knew he felt strongly towards you, but his life was very much a solitary one, dictated by the needs of the Earth. It would be selfish for him to claim you when he would be unable to devote every waking moment to you. You deserved someone who would go above and beyond the call of duty to love you, and unfortunately that wasn’t him. All the same, Stephen couldn’t stop the hope that bloomed when you said “But.”

“- But the best man has to dance, and I can’t do that. Believe me, I’ve tried, but I’ve got two left feet and I don’t want to ruin the happy couple’s big day with my failure to dance.”

Disappointment loomed over Stephen once again. So, your problem was with yourself, not your date. Pushing the feeling away, Stephen rolled his eyes, coming to a decision. “Very well. Since you’re clearly too distracted to learn magic, I suppose I could teach you how to dance a basic waltz.”

Your face broke into a huge grin, “Really?” You hugged Stephen, squeezing him tightly in all your excitement, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Stephen smiled at your infectious happiness, waving his hand to clear the floor. The surrounding furniture moved obligingly out of the way.

He made to grab your hands, but his cloak beat him to it, folding itself over your hands with its corners. Stephen slapped the misbehaving material away, but the cloak fought back, trying hard to win your touch. Eventually, after a very unusual fight, which Stephen ended by threatening to send the cape to a garage sale, he was able to take your hands in his shaking ones.

He had always tried to avoid contact with you where he could, still silently loathing the damaged hands that would plague him forevermore. You had never once judged him for them, and that was why he taught you now; he would never forget the tiniest details from which his love for you was born.

“There are six movements to the box step, but first you should know that the best man will be expected to lead, and you to follow. The lead, or myself in this case, will hold their right hand on your left shoulder blade,” Stephen explained methodically, acting out his own instructions. “My left hand will encompass your right. Your free hand should be on my shoulder.”

Despite the fact that you were holding onto one another, Stephen made sure that you remained at a respectable distance as he began teaching you the steps.

“I move forward with my left foot, you move backward with your right.” Stephen stepped forward, guiding you back with strength and grace. “That’s step one of the one-two-three count. Step two is to step to the side… Yes, good,” Stephen praised, leading you to the side. “And step three is to bring your feet back together. Let’s practice that for a while.”

You mastered the first three steps easily enough, it was only when Stephen introduced the spinning whilst performing said steps that you began to flounder; you weren’t lying when you claimed to have two left feet. 

As extra support, Stephen’s cloak placed its edges around your shoulders, making sure you didn’t stumble or fall. After a few hours, you had finally mastered the waltz box step. You grinned eagerly, proud that Stephen’s teachings and your hard work had finally paid off.

“Did you see that?! I did it! I really did it!” You beamed.

“Yes,” Stephen said, his voice a whisper that made you look up. You hadn’t realised how close the two of you had gotten; there was no longer any gap, respectable or otherwise as your chests touched.

Stephen’s eyes softly beheld you, like you were one of the rare artefacts within the sanctum, his head dipping slightly. For once you were silent, you heart hammering in your chest. Stephen’s nose lightly grazed yours and you could feel his breath warm on your lips.

He blinked suddenly, as if breaking free from an enchantment that had stolen away his inhibitions. Rapidly pulling away from you, he cleared his throat, “Yes well, it seems there is nothing more I can teach you on this subject. I hope you enjoy your date.”

Just like that, Stephen stalked away to his private study where even you dared not disturb him; you didn’t know what to do, stood unnaturally still, thinking of how very close Stephen had been only minutes before. You could still smell his cologne and the musty tones that often lingered on him from his long sessions in the library. You didn’t really understand what had suddenly changed between the two of you, but you hoped that things would be able to continue as normal when you next saw one another.

* * *

When the day of the wedding finally arrived, you smiled, laughed, wished a life of happiness onto the happy couple and, at the end of the night, you danced. You didn’t miss a single step, and even received a few compliments on your good form. However, although you were performing the steps correctly, you couldn’t help but remember dancing with Stephen, your new partner completely foreign to you.

With Stephen you hadn’t just danced, you glided. Without him, everything felt devoid of fun and meaning. You would never forget the feel of his nose against yours. The two of you were dangerously close to the point of no return. Just like Stephen, the memory was indeed strange.


End file.
